Enemys?!
by ChaosJenny
Summary: *4th CHAPTER´S UP**SORATO* Matt is an alien-killer and Sora being a half-alien wants to kill him, but they don´t know each other. Read and Review
1. Prolog

Ok, this is my first fic. I hope you´ll enjoy it. So please read and rewiev.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. 

Enemys!  
By Jenny  
In the Year 4012 not only humans living on earth, but also half-humans being children by a human and an alien species, called crelihu.  
A crelihu looks like a human, with the difference, that he have a sign on the forehead which appears when he´s in danger and give him the power to teleport. The crelihu ain´t very popular with the people. They´re afraid of them because of their mystery power to teleport. There are rumors, that the crelihu have destroyed a populated island which caused many peoples die.   
The crelihu doesn´t live on earth, but on the moon. The earth is overpeopled and so they have to live on the moon which isn´t a problem ´cause crelihu can survive without air.  
The only alien living on earth are the children of a crelihu and a human. Most of these children keep their alien parent as a secret because there are people who fight against these kind of human. Many of them are ex-inhabitant of the destroyed isle. The survivor take revenge on them. They don´t want the humans to be mixed with aliens. For that reason they kill the alien and all the half-human they can find.  
There is one of these alien-killers as they call themselfs who is the best. No one knows neither his name nor what he looks like. But it´s for sure that none of his victims have ever survived his attacks. He is very feared and keeps his identity as a secret. Although he is very dangerous there are many people who wants to find out his identity, but they all end up the same. He spirited them away forever. That´s all that is known about him.  
But there is also somebody protecting the crelihu and half-human from these killers. It´s a woman named Saeko Neko. She defends those people and kill the aggressor. But except her name there isn´t known anything about her, too.

So, what do you think? I know it´s short but it´s only the prolog. The chapters will become longer. The story includes the characters of the first and the second season, but without digimon.  
The ages of the DDs:  
Sora, Matt, Tai 19  
Joe 20  
Izzy, Mimi 18  
Kari, TK, Davis 16  
Yolei, Ken 17  
Cody 15  
The first chapter will come out soon. Untill that enjoy your time!  
Jenny 


	2. The Beginning

Hello! Here is the first chapter of "Enemys?!".  
  
A/N: In 41st century a newspaper exist no more. It was replaced by a newscom. A newscom is computer by the size of a pocket-computer which has only news on it and can get new information everytime and everywhere.  
I´m sorry for all grammar mistakes but english isn´t my native language.  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own Digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Enemys?!  
  
Chapter one: The beginning  
  
  
"Please fasten your seat belts! We´ll land in a few minutes." A female voice out of the loud-speaker said. A 19 year old boy sitting in the plane took his belt and did what he has been told. He has short blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"He did it again!" A voice next to him said.  
  
"Who did what again?" Yamato 'Matt' Ishida (the blond boy of course ^-^) turned towards his side to face his brother who could almost be his reflected image. Takeru 'TK' Takaishi lowered the newscom he was reading on and looked at Matt.  
  
"The killer." Matt looked at him with a puzzled look. "The alien-killer. He has killed a half-human again."  
  
Matt eyes narrowed by hearing the word half-human. He hated half-humans such as the crelihu. He would never understand how some people can fell in love with an alien and give birth to a creature half a human and half an alien. He knew only one thing. He had to prevent that the humans become mixed with the crelihu. For that he had to kill all the alien and half-human meaning he was the alien-killer TK was reading on the newscom about. But no one knew it.  
  
"The police thinks the killer is somebody who lived at Shima."  
  
"Somebody from Shima? Why? And by the way how do they know which killer it could be. There are many alien-killers." Matt questioned.  
  
"The police says that this killer had his own style of killing the half-human and crelihu and he has never been seen nor recognized by anyone. All the others have at last been seen." TK answered. "If the killer is somebody from Shima, that could mean that even one of us both or our parents is the killer. Hey, the murder happened at Hongkong, the place we have spent our holidays. So Matt, is there anything you have to hide?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.  
  
Now Matt looked really puzzled. "Yeah, of course I hide a dark secret from you. You should be careful." He said sarcastically. "And what about you? I don´t think that you are as innocent as you seemed to be."  
  
TK let out a little laugh. "Maybe you´re right." He said with a smile and turned to his newscom.  
  
Matt turned around looked out of the window. Of course, he had his reason why he killed them. He used to live with his brother and his parents a normal life at Shima. Shima was an big island with many people living on it. It was famous for being one of the last place on earth which had still pure nature. The nature hasn´t really vanished from earth. There were still natural places in every town, but at Shima there were nature everywhere you looked at. The people at the island lived an easier life without so many technical equipment as it were used in the towns. So did Matt and his family. He was happy living there. There he had his home and his friends. Untill one day which should changes all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was fifteen at that time. He, TK and their parents were on a holiday trip in Tokyo. They all enjoyed the vacations as they got the horrible news.  
  
The hole family sat in the apartment they had rented and watched TV. It wasn´t a big apartment, but it has had enough room for four person. In the middle of the room stood a couch Mr. and Mrs. Ishida sat on. Next to the couch there was a armchair TK lolled in. Matt stood behind the armchair and leant himself against the back. They watched a famous Tokyoter TV-show as suddenly the show was interrupted by a newscaster.  
  
"We interrupt this show for an important piece of news. A few minutes ago the island Shima known as one of the last natural places has been attacked by an up to now unknown agressor. A neutron-bomb along with other bombs were fired on the island. Till now it´s impossible to say how big the damage is, but unfortunately there are hardly hopes of survivor. That´s it for now. We´ll keep you informed." The screen turned back to the TV-show.  
  
"Oh my god!" Was the onliest thing Mrs. Ishida could say staring expressionless at the TV. Everyone in the room was silent. Mr. Ishida looked down to the floor with a sorrowful facial expression and said nothing. TK was now sitting rigid and upright on his armchair.  
  
"That isn´t true! They´re lying!" He cried with a sad voice pressing frantically his fingers on the arm. Pure despair was seen on his face.  
  
Matts face was pale and had a horrified expression. Staring straight into nothingness he coulnd´t believe what he heard just a minute ago. Double up his hands tears began to form in his eyes. Matt felt down. This island was his home. All his friends lived there. He knew that none of them was off from shima as him. So that would mean he had lost everything except for his family in just a few seconds.  
  
So it was. A few days afterwards the government made known that there weren´t any survivors. The island has been contaminated through the bombs. It was now unuseful to live at. The government made also known that the aircrafts which droped the bombs were space-ships from the crelihu. What happened after the attack nor why it happened got never to the public.  
  
Since that day Matt´s live changed drastically. His parents decided to stay in Tokyo but already after a few months they began to argue more often and finally got divorced. Their mother moved out and took TK with her. Matt and TK were both sended to the same school in Tokyo so that they see each other every day. They made friends with the other students but it would never be the same again.  
  
Matt himself swore that whoever is responsible for the attack they gonna pay for it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The plane has landed and Matt and TK bailed out.  
  
"Isn´t it nice to be at home again?" TK asked and took a deep breath.  
  
Matt grinned. "Yeah, it is. Especially when somebody has a big crush on a girl who he is going to see on school on Monday, isn´t it?" He said glaring at his little brother.  
  
Hearing this TK blushed. He had a crush on the sister of his brother´s best friend Hikari 'Kari' Yagami. She had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes which made her beautiful. But the most fascinating was her sensetive and lovingly personality he loved so much.  
  
"I see I guessed right." TK was back in reality.  
  
"Uhm...What about you? Is there a girl you´re interested in? Maybe Jun?" He asked to change the subject.  
  
"JUN?! No! Everybody but Jun." Jun Motomiya. This name let him shake. She had a really big crush on him. To big in his opinion. She tried anything to become a couple with him. He had to admit that her ideas weren´t that silly but for him she was the nightmare alive.  
  
"Then Nancy?"  
  
Nancy was one of Jun´s best friends with also a big crush on him. In fact Matt was very famous on school and almost every girl was after him. However Jun was the worst. "OK. Let me fomulate it otherwise. Everybody but Jun and every Jun-like girl."  
  
"There won´t be left much." TK joked.  
  
"I know." He said with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*BANG!*  
  
*BANG!*  
  
*BANG!*  
  
*BANG!*  
  
*BANG!*  
  
"I´m gonna kill him!"  
  
Five bullets hit their aim without exception. Smoke came out of a gun being used in the 2000´s. Normally such type of guns didn´t any longer get produced nor used but being a good killer meant being able to handle all kind of weapon no matter what time they are from. She knew that. She was a killer so she had to.  
  
The red-haired girl standing in the shooting-hall (I hope it´s the right word, but you know what I mean, don´t you) lowered the weapon. No one would expect that she was the killer Saeko Neko. She looked like a normal girl with short red hair and fiery red eyes. What should she do? This was the onliest way to defend the people she at least half belonged to.  
  
"He´ll expiate for that!" Sora Takenouchi shouted loud.  
  
'He' meant the alien-killer who killed her friend Cynthia. Cynthia lived in Hongkong and was a half-human as Sora. She was a nice girl and had never done anything bad. And then happened that. She was killed by the notorious alien-killer.  
  
That was enough for Sora. She was determined to put out his lights, nevertheless she had no idea how to do it if there was nothing known about him.  
  
"This will become difficult."  
  
"And dangerous." A voice behind Sora said. She turned around and saw her mother standing there.  
  
"Mum." She said.  
  
Her mother sighed. "Sora, dear, I know you do a great job but this isn´t that easy as the other events. This guy is very good. This time you have to be really careful."  
  
"I think your mother is right." Her father said walking in the hall. "But I think also you know what you can do and when you have to stop."  
  
"Thanks Dad. I promise I´ll be careful." Sora said.  
  
"By the way, you know holidays are over and we´ll this very weekend move to Tokyo. I have annouced you to the Odaiba school. It´ll starts on Monday." Her mother told her.  
  
She nodded. 'Maybe Tokyo is a good place to start the search for the alien-killer.' She thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This was the first chapter. Do you like it? Next week I´m getting holidays so maybe I can put the chapter sooner out. I hope so.  
  
c u then  
  
Jenny 


	3. Holidays are over

Here is chapter two. There isn´t any sorato in here but it´ll come. Please review! I want to know what you think of it. By the way, thank you for those how have reviewed, I´m so happy about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own Digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Enemys?!  
  
Chapter two: Holidays are over  
  
  
A delicious scent out of the kitchen filled the apartment. Sora´s mother made breakfast. With a low hum she took a look at the clock which hanged over the door and went to Sora´s room. She pressed the key to open the door and stepped in.   
  
"Sora, you have to get up. It´s time for school." She said to the sleeping girl in the bed.  
  
"Awwww mnwwnn mn wvwfmn mnummumf." Sora murmured into her pillow.  
  
"You should at least speak japanese with me." Her mother said by hearing the muttering. "Now get up. Breakfast is already waiting for you." Mrs. Takenouchi turned around and left the room.  
  
Sora moaned turning herself on her back and stared on the ceiling. 'Why the hell do I have to go to school. If anybody finds out that the professional killer Saeko Neko goes to school he will laugh at me.' She sighed. 'Another reason to hide my identity.'  
  
Two days ago she and her mother left the moon and moved to Tokyo to the quarter Odaiba. Odaiba was 300 meter over the earth, a so called capsule. From outside Odaiba was a huge oval dome being on a big pillar. Because of the overpopulation there were only little apartments which were door by door as in skycraper. Sora and her mother lived also in such an apartment. Her father was a crelihu and had to live on the moon so they spent their holidays there. Usually it was impossible for a human to survive there but there were a few places with an artificial made atmosphere. For Sora it wasn´t important if there was air to breath or not. Since she was half a crelihu she had the same abilities as her father and didn´t need air. She could survive without breathing and had the power to teleport. Sora smiled. This were the advantages of being a half-human.  
  
Streching herself she yawned and got off of her bed. She went to her wardrobe to choose the clothes Sora wanted to wear. She decided for a red skirt and a white blouse with a red checkered necktie. 'I look really good. Maybe a little to good.' Sora grinned in the mirror and then went into the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was a small room with the best household utensils existed at that time. The red-haired girl went to the round table in the middle of the room and took the seat opposite to her mother.  
  
Her mother smiled. "Have you slept well?"  
  
"Yes, but it could have been a little bit longer." Sora answered.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi stood up from her seat to turn on the TV-like screen which was installed in the fridge to watch the news. A female newscaster appaered and began to speak. "A few days ago the Hongkonger half-human Cynthia Nihao had been shot by an alien-killer. According to the police there were no witness nor anybody has noticed any remarkableness. The offense happened in the afternoon on a crowded street. Several people saw the girl fall down but no one has seen as she had been hit by the gun neither who had fired. For that reason it is supposed that the committer is the most wanted alien-killer. That killer is wanted by the police and almost every secret service nevertheless there isn´t known anything of him. So if you know anything about this guy please inform the police and beware of him he´s very dangerous."  
  
Sora turned her gaze away from the TV. "Do they really think they will got informations about him on such an easy way? If there were anything known about him by the people the police would also know it. He is a professional killer as myself. He wouldn´t allow himself a mistake."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. It could be that he have made a mistake some time and had been noticed by someone. Even you should know how hard it is to watch to make everything right. Even if you are prepared for everything sometimes fate decides otherwise. That is a thing you should beware of." Sora´s mother told her looking directly in the fiery eyes of her daughter. Mrs. Takenouchi was aware of the professionality Sora did her job with but she knew also how fast that all can change when you think nothing can happen to you.  
  
"Trust me, mum. I´ll be careful." She promised.  
  
Her mother sighed. "I hope so, Sora. I hope so."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt moved to the school building through a crowded schoolyard. His blue eyes searched for his friends as a hand clapped on his back. Turning around he looked in the chocolate-colored eyes of his best friend.  
  
"Hey Matt. What´s going on? How was your trip to China?" Taichi 'Tai' Yagami asked waving with his hand to him.  
  
"Hi Tai. What shall I say? Hongkong was nice." The blond guy said. 'Especially with one less half-human.' He added in his thoughts.  
  
"I can imagine that. Particularly the hot chinese girls. Say, Yamato Ishida, how many have you dated?" Tai questioned grinning.  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Matt´s head. That was Tai. If there was one thing Tai was famous for then it was his kink to be after every girl attracting him. Matt shaked his head. "Believe me Tai, girls ain´t the onliest thing on earth."  
  
"Yeah, but one of the nicest."  
  
"Taichi Yagami, every girl on this planet should be warned of you. I can´t believe that I´m friendly with such a Casanova." A female voice shouted behind the two. Mimi Tachikawa, a girl with long pink hair and light-brown eyes made her way to them.  
  
"Hi Mimi. Look on the bright side. For that reason you aren´t on Tai´s list of girls he´s after." Matt said with a little laugh while Tai cast an evil glance at him.  
  
"Hello Matt. At least one nice person to see again." Mimi said hugging him. "How were your holidays in China?"  
  
"Nice." Tai answered before Matt could say anything.  
  
"Execuse me! Have I asked you?" She hissed turning to Tai.  
  
"No. But I´ve already asked him that question and at the time you arrived here I was about to find out if he had dated girls there." Tai hissed back.  
  
"Oh god Tai! The onliest thing I really hate about you is your damned kink chasing girls. Can you think of nothing others than girls?" Mimi shouted angrily and stamped off.  
  
"That´s typical of Mimi." Tai sighed and brought his attention back to his friend. "So did you date or didn´t you?"  
  
Matt groaned. "You´ll never give up, right? No, I didn´t."  
  
"That´s a pity." He replied. Then suddenly an evil grin appeared on his face. "Of course, I have forgotten you have already Jun as your girlfriend." Matt glared at him with a killing glance. This caused Tai to laugh. Talk of the devil Jun came running towards them. Matt eyes widened seeing this. Tai also seeing this now began to scream of laughter but takeing a second look at Matt he decided it would be wise for his health to move away from this place. No sooner thought than done he left Matt to his fate.  
  
"Oh. Matt. Hello my love. You don´t know how much I missed you." Jun Motomiya cried happily throwing herself at his head and sqeezed him tight.   
  
"Would you let go of me, please. I need air!" He gasped and tried hard to breath.   
  
"Oh, yes, of course. So, how were your holidays and why haven´t you told me that you were away? That wasn´t very nice."  
  
Matt still gasping for breath (Jun´s embrace can kill ^*^) looked at her. "I can´t remember that I´m engaged to tell you what I´m doing."  
  
"How can you say such a thing to your girlfriend?" She asked cross.  
  
Matt became angry. "You are not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Yes, I am!" She replied.  
  
"No, You are not!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Probable that would go on eternal if the bell hadn´t ring. 'That´s my rescue.' He thought and started to run away. "Sorry Jun, but I have classes." He yelled and was off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Loud mutter were heard in the classroom as the old teacher Mr. Hoshi stepped in. Mr. Hoshi was an old man around the fifties. He had grey eyes, grey hair and a grey beard. Behind him was an circa nineteen year old girl. "Please, be quiet and sit down!" His voice sounded through the room. He waited till it was silent and then spoke anew. "Good morning together. I hope you´ve had nice holidays. Today I want you to introduce a new student." He pointed with his hand at the girl next to him and spoke on. "This is Sora Takenouchi. She just moved to Tokyo and will from now on attends to this school. Miss Takenouchi, would you like to tell us something about yourself?"  
  
"Yes, of course I like to." Sora said smilling and turned to the class. "As already said my name is Sora Takenouchi. I´m 19 years old and moved two days ago to Tokyo. Before my mother and myself lived in the space-city Jupurn between Jupiter and Saturn." That wasn´t the truth but it was necessary to say to hide that she was a half-alien. They really lived on Ananke. Ananke was smallest moon of Jupiter and also a secret place for half-humans. The onliest connection they had with Jupurn was that Sora went there to school. Nevertheless to safe her identity as a killer they had to move away as Saeko Neko began to become famous on Jupurn. "We decided to leave Jupurn as some people were killed. My mother thought it was to dangerous to stay there so we moved away like many others, too."  
  
"Thank you for the introduction. If I am not mistaken, the killer you talked about is Saeko Neko, isn´t she?" Mr. Hoshi said scratching his grey beard.  
  
Sora looked surprised. "Do you know her?" In her thoughts she have to grin. 'So, I´m famous.'  
  
"Indeed, she isn´t an unknown person on earth." He told her. Sora widened her red eyes trying to show fear. "No need to be afraid. As far as I know she hasn´t attacked here in Odaiba." He smiled. "Good. And now take the seat next to Taichi. That´s the boy with the brown hair."  
  
She went to the boy Mr. Hoshi had pointed at. He had refractory brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes and grinned at her. "Hi. My name is Taichi Yagami but can call me Tai." He said.  
  
Sora looked at him. He seemed to be nice and was very good-looking. "Hi Tai. Nice to meet you." She replied shaking hands with him.  
  
Tai studied her. She was hot. She was the girl of his most daring dreams and he had to have her. "You´re afraid of this killer? Believe me, if you´re ever attacked by her I," he clapped with his hand on his chest, "I´ll be there and protect you."  
  
The red-head as also the whole class and the teacher sweatdroped. "Uhm, thanks. That´s nice." She said and chuckled in thoughts. 'If you would know... .'  
  
Two seats behind her a girl with pink hair groaned. "Tai! You are horrible!"  
  
This caused Tai to turn around. 'Why the hell have I to be the sacrifice everytime Mimi has bad mood?! Why me?!' He thought angry. "Mimi, do you plan to behave yourself that way in the presence of me all day?" He shouted annoyed standing up from his seat.   
  
"If you won´t change your behaviour, yes, I do!" Mimi shouted back also standing up.  
  
Tai grew angry. "Do you know what you are?" He went in front of Mimi´s desk and put his hands on it. He stared at her.  
  
"Go on! What am I, Mr. Yagami?" Mimi moved her head forward to Tai´s, pressing her forhead against his.  
  
He glared angry in her eyes. "You are a -"  
  
"THAT WILL DO! BE QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!" Tai was interrupted by an angry looking teacher. "Get out and continue your quarrel outside! You both behave like a married couple!" Loud giggles were heard as the words 'married couple' fell and two heads red as a tomato went out of the room.  
  
Mr. Hoshi sighed. "OK. Now let´s start with classes. Today we will begin with a new subject. The history round the year 2000." He started his lesson. He told them how the people lived over twotausend years ago untill the bell rings and it was time for the first break.  
  
Exact at that moment the bell rings the door opened and Jun entered the room. Matt´s head dropped to his desk, he groaned. "Matt! Hey, how -"  
  
Jun stopped to take a closer look on the new red-haired girl who looked familiar. "Sora...?!" She asked staring at her.  
  
Sora looked in the two sable orbs of the girl. Her red eyes blinked to make sure she didn´t halluzinate but the girl was real. She couldn´t believe it. Out of all people she ever had met she had never thought of seeing her again.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, that it took me that long to put up the next chapter. I try my best to get faster. Don´t forget to review, I need them.  
  
Bye  
  
Jenny 


	4. Dangerous sunset

Hey there! I´m back with chapter three. I know I wanted to update sooner, but well... .  
Thanks for the reviews, please review this chapter, too. Enjoy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Enemys?!  
  
Chapter three: Dangerous sunset  
  
  
'This is impossible.' Sora thought over and over again. Direct in front of her stood Jun. Jun Motomiya, the girl who knew too much about her. 'That can´t be true. She was dead. How is she able to be alive? This must be a dream.' Her mind told herself. "You aren´t Jun, are you?" She asked with a shocked voice.  
  
"No, I am." Jun said giving her the answer she already knew. She looked in Sora´s eyes which seemed to ask thousand questions and sighed. "You want an explanation, right?"  
  
Sora only nodded, unable to speak either to do something. "OK, you´ll get one." The girl who was just a minute ago here to hang about Matt now took Sora by her arm and dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Can anybody tell me what was that about?" Tai asked. Mimi and himself came in right after Jun moved into the classroom to get their cases.  
  
"Seemed like they know each other." Mimi replied, not really understanding what Tai was talking about.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "I didn´t mean that. Haven´t you seen Sora´s face. It looked like as she was standing in front of the devil."  
  
Matt had an ironical grin on his face. 'Jun is the devil.' He thought. 'But Tai is right. The acting of the new girl was weird, and Jun´s too. But Jun is always acting weird. Maybe I should find out why.'   
  
"That´s strange." Mimi said thinking about what Tai had mentioned. "I would like to know what secret they have."  
  
Tai nodded his head in agreement. "Me too. And I´ll find out what makes the red-haired angel´s face to look so shocked." Tai had dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Red-haired angel?!" Mimi was yet sorry for Sora.  
  
"Yeah, I think she is. She looks so innocent as only an angel looks like, doesn´t she Matt?" Tai turned to the blond-haired guy.  
  
Matt being lost in thoughts murmured a "Yes" without listening to Tai´s question. He still had this girl in mind. Something was wrong with her, he could sense it. But what was it? The longer he thought about it, the more he was determined to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Look. Matt thinks also she is an angel." Tai said to Mimi.  
  
Mimi brought a hand to her head and sighed."Matt hasn´t listened to your statement. He would also has said yes to you if you had asked him, if he want to marry Jun." She replied.  
  
He gave a sign of refusal. "Whatever. Now let´s get out of here, before the break is over. Matt, do you come?" Matt who was back in space nodded his head and followed them out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two girls went through the building searching for an empty room. They find one in a dark corridor, which seemed never to be used. Jun moved to a table in the room, wiped off the dust a little bit and seated herself on it. Sora who was behind her, did the same and sat next to her. Both of them were silent. Sora still wasn´t quite sure if she didn´t imagine this, yet she sat next to a dead person, at least she thought she was dead. No, she was even sure she was dead, she had seen how she died. Closing her eyes, she remembered the incident three years ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora Takenouchi and a girl with light reddish brown hair and sable eyes, named Jun Motomiya walked down a street on Ananke. "Do you know it already? Again one of us has been killed." Jun turned her face to her friend. "The victim was a thirty year old man. He received a letter from the killer which said him the date of his death. He was afraid of it and then have been killed the day the letter had prophesied him." Jun´s voice sounded as if she was frightened of something.  
  
Sora nooded her head. "Yeah, I know. That killer sends always such a letter to his victims. And except for one time he everytime succeeded." She knew very well which killer Jun was talking about. He was the only killer who sent hand-written letters. She have searched for informations about him almost everywhere. And when she thought she won´t find anything, she found out that a little girl by the age of six had survived his attack. She met the girl and got a small pointer: the killer has green eyes. So she knew at least his eye-color.  
  
But at the moment there was something different bothering her. It was Jun. She behaved strange. She looked every five minutes from one side to the other and seemed to be afraid. "Is everything all right with you? You look nervous." She asked scanning her up and down. She saw, Jun was paralysed for a moment.  
  
"Eh...uhm...no, I´m fine. It´s just... ." Jun stuttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jun sighed. She had to tell her. Slowly she put her hand into her pocket, took something out and gave it to Sora. It was a creased piece of paper. Sora fell asunder it and read it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
Dear Jun Motomiya,   
  
I hope you lived a happy life  
for tomorrow it will be over.   
Enjoy your last day.   
  
Regards,  
your fate.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I´ve got it yesterday." Jun quivered. "It´s from the killer. He´s after me!" She was whining now. She couldn´t stand it anymore.  
  
Sora read the letter ten times. Jun was right. The letter was from him. When she was at the little girl, she saw a letter and his handwriting, the handwriting of Jun´s letter was exact the same as at the girl´s letter. "If it lulls you in security, I´ll stay with you all day." She said to calm Jun. Sora thought of this as a good idea. So she could kill two birds with one stone. First she could protect her friend and second she could remove this killer.  
  
"You would really do that?" Sora nodded. "But you must promise that you won´t lose sight of me. No matter where we are." Jun was still afraid but knowing Sora was with her, let her calming down a little bit.  
  
So both girls spent the day together. Most of the day they were at crowded places and Jun made sure that they were noticed by everybody so that the killer had no change to get her.  
  
At sunset they stood on a hill. It was their secret hidding-place since they were children. No one has ever found this place. It was the best place to watch the sunset. "You know, this is my favourite place. I love to watch the sunset." Jun had almost forgotten that a killer was after her.  
  
Sora smiled. "I know exactly what you mean." Of course, the sun wasn´t that big on Ananke. They were still near Jupiter and from that distance the sun was just as big as the moon on earth. Although the light of the setting sun blinded them.  
  
No one of them was aware of the man standing hundred meter before them. Only when a laser beam hit Jun´s chest they knew the danger of watching this sunset. Jun fell to the ground and blood began to flow from the wound.  
  
The man made his way to them. He had followed them everywhere and had to kill not only Jun, but to be further unrecognized the other girl as well.  
  
Sora cursed herself that she walked with Jun to this place. She looked at the direction the beam came from and saw someone running to them. She had no time to think. She took out the laser gun, she always had about one and hid it behind her back. She couldn´t risk to shot at him for the fact that the sun was still blinding her and if she wouldn´t hit him, he would know that she was armed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jun could hardly breath. Her voice was only a whisper though Sora heard it.  
  
"Don´t say a word so that you don´t loose so much energy! I´ll put an end to the killer´s live." Sora replied harsh.  
  
The man appraoched Sora and Jun. Because his back covered the sun, Sora could see him clearly. Beside his green eyes he had short dark brown hair, she estimated him at fourty years. "Finally I meet you." She said still hidding the gun.  
  
"Feel honoured. It will be one of your last feelings." He had a nasty smile on his face.  
  
"I don´t think so." Sora stared in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, and why do you think that? Is there anything I should know about you?" He aimed the barrel of his gun at her.  
  
"Yes, you should be afaid of me!" With this she produced the gun and pressed it against his forehead.  
  
"What?! Who are you?" He yelled, sweat formed on his forehead.  
  
"You as an alien-killer should know me." She hissed in the man´s ear while rising an eyebrow.  
  
The man´s eyes grew wide. "Oh my god. Y-Y-You are...You are Saeko Neko!" He shouted. Shocked he dropped his gun.  
  
"You´re got it. And now... See you in hell." Sora pulled the trigger and a beam hit his head. He fell to the ground and stayed motionless there.  
  
Sora turned her attention to Jun. She sat next to her and looked in her eyes. "Jun..." She said worried, tears slid down her face.  
  
"Sora, I...I didn´t know...that...that you are Saeko Neko..." Her voice dropped off. Her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.  
  
"JUN!" Sora shouted at her, taking her by her shoulders and shook her. Jun didn´t move. "JUN! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora opened her eyes. This was the last time she saw Jun. And now, she was here, alive! Since ten minutes they sat there without speaking. "How is this possible?" Sora asked to break the silence, her eyes lied on the girl next to her.  
  
Jun took a deep breath and began to speak. "You remember the day when the incident happened three years ago?"  
  
A short smile flew over Sora face. "How could I ever forget that?"  
  
"The Jun who died on this day wasn´t myself." She related on and faced Sora.  
  
Sora rised her eyebrows. "What does that mean?" She questioned her confused.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Ken Ichijouji? He is a crelihu and a genius. He lives on Ananke and invented the alive dolls."  
  
"Alive dolls?" Sora knew Ken, he was a friend of her. He was the best inventor in the whole solar system. His inventions often helped her to hide her true identity. He didn´t know that she was Saeko, but he gave her almost every new invention he had made. For that reason she know all his inventions, nevertheless she had never heard something about an alive doll.  
  
"Yeah, an alive doll is a doll which looks exactly like you and then get all informations about you. After this the doll behave like you and everybody think the doll is really you. The day I´ve got the letter, I went to Ken and told him about it. He proposed that I should move away from Ananke and let an alive doll take my place. I accept his idea and moved the same day with my family here to Odaiba. The events of the day after I only know from the news."  
  
"So, what you say is that the killer didn´t kill you, but a perfect copy of yourself made by Ken Ichijouji." Sora repeated what Jun had told her. The whole story confused her.  
  
"Yup, so it is. By the way, I´m sorry that you had to go through that and I haven´t told you that I was still alive. Ken thought that I shouldn´t tell anybody about it."   
  
Sora smiled. "It´s okay. I´m glad that you´re alive." Jun smiled, too.  
  
Standing up from her seat, she clapped her hand. "OK, let´s get back to the others. I´ll introduce you to them, I´m sure they´ll love you." And so they both left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Six people stood in the hallway and talked. "Hey Matt. Where is your 'girlfriend'? The break started ten minutes ago and she hasn´t showed herself yet." Matt´s brother TK grinned at him. Matt glared at him by hearing the word 'girlfriend'.  
  
"You´re wrong TK. Jun was already there, but she walked off with the new girl." Tai who stood next to TK replied.  
  
"You´ve got a new girl in class?" A boy with short reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes, Daisuke 'Daivs' Motomiya asked.  
  
"Yeah, she looks really hot. I think her name is Sora." Tai answered.  
  
"Takenouchi? Sora Takenouchi?" Davis was suprised.  
  
Tai looked at him. "That´s right. Do you know her. Your sister at least seemed to know her."  
  
"Yes, of course. She is a friend of Jun and myself."  
  
"Who is a friend of you and me?" A voice caused all six to turn around. Two girls stood in the middle of the hallway. They moved to the others.  
  
"Guys I want you to meet my friend Sora Takenouchi. - Sora these are" she pointed at a sixteen year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "Takeru Takaishi alias TK, Taichi 'Tai' Yagami, Mimi Tachikawa, Tai´s sister Hikari aka Kari, Iori Hida alias Cody and Yamato 'Matt' Ishida."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Sora smiled at them.  
  
"Hey Sora, nice to meet you, too." TK smiled back.  
  
Mimi and Kari stepped to Sora and offered her a hand. "Sora, I´m Mimi and that´s Kari. I hope we´ll make good friends." Mimi introduced themself, Kari and herself shook Sora´s hand.  
  
Sora eyed the girls. Mimi seemed eighteen and Kari sixteen years old. Kari´s hair and eye-color was the same brown as by her brother Tai. "I´m sure, we will." Sora replied to both of them.  
  
Cody stepped also forward and shook her hand. "It´s a pleasure to meet you, Sora." He said polite. Cody had short brown hair and green eyes and was by the age of fifteen the youngest person in the group.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
Now it was Matt´s turn, but he wasn´t quite sure what to do. Sora was yet a friend of Jun and from experience he knew that Jun´s friends were all after him.  
  
Sora inspected him. 'He looks exact the way TK looks like.' She thought. She turned her head to face TK and then looked back at Matt. "You two are siblings, aren´t you?" She pointed at Matt and TK.  
  
"Yes, that´s right." Tk answered the question.  
  
Sora inspected Matt further. His eyes were the same as TK´s, but there was also something different in them. They were fascinting her and deep. "Deep like the sea..." She said loud.  
  
"What?!" Matt´s voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Uhm...nothing, nevermind." Sora blushed.  
  
Jun grinned and leaned over to her. "You have to admit that my boyfriend is really handsome, right?" She whispered.  
  
"Boyfriend?!" Sora pronouced the word loud.  
  
"No. Don´t believe her a word. I´m not her boyfriend!" Matt shook his head.  
  
"He´s not?" Sora turned to Jun.  
  
"Yes of course you are!" Jun turned to Matt.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
The whole group sweatdropped. Every break ended with Matt and Jun arguing about being a couple or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter three is done. Next chapter there will be sorato in it and the rest of the DDs will appear (I have a great idea what Joe, Izzy and Yolei shall be, you will see then).  
See you in the next chapter.  
  
Bye  
  
Jenny 


End file.
